1. Field
Some example embodiments may relate generally to processing of image data. Some example embodiments may relate to methods of and/or apparatuses for recognizing motion of objects based on depth data and/or two-dimensional data.
2. Description of Related Art
A two-dimensional image sensor may be used to obtain two-dimensional data and the two-dimensional data may be used to recognize a shape and/or a motion of an object. Particularly the technology for recognizing the motion of a user is developed to support a user interface. The two-dimensional data for the motion recognition may include color image data or black and white image data.
Alternatively a depth sensor may be used to obtain depth data and the depth data may be used to recognize the shape and/or the motion of the object. The depth data for the motion recognition may include information of a distance to the object from the sensor.
In general, the two-dimensional data may be provided with relatively a higher resolution, but it is difficult to distinguish the object from the background based on the two-dimensional data during the data process for the motion recognition. The depth data may be provided with relatively a lower resolution and thus it is difficult to discern the complex shape of the object based on the depth data during the data process for the motion recognition.